1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to video format transformation performed to reconstruct three-dimensional (3D) video that is a mixture of the left-viewpoint video and the right-viewpoint video.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of pieces of two-dimensional (2D) video captured from various viewpoints is used to display 3D video. Various formats may be used to record the pieces of 2D video. Existing 3D display apparatuses alternately display a plurality of pieces of 2D video captured from different viewpoints to display 3D video. Thus, in order to accurately display the 3D video, the pieces of 2D video needs to be accurately extracted from the 3D video. To this end, correct information regarding the format of the 3D video is needed.